Containers can be used for storage of various types of materials. In certain circumstances, it can be desirable for a container to have a lid, which can be placed on an opening on the container (e.g., opening at the top of a container) to enable closing or sealing the container to facilitate preventing undesired spillage of the contents of the container and/or to preserve the quality of the contents stored in the container (e.g., preserve freshness of the contents, and/or prevent another material(s) from undesirably being mixed with the contents). It also can be desirable to have an end of the lid be attached to a side of a wall of the container, for example, via a hinge, to facilitate securing the lid to the container and facilitate the opening and closing of the container.
The above-described background is merely intended to provide an overview of contextual information regarding the container products, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Additional context may become apparent upon review of one or more of the various non-limiting embodiments of the following detailed description.